It's still rock and roll to me
by scholastik
Summary: House doit gérer un changement dans la vie de Cuddy. Spoilers saison 5 jusqu'à l'épisode 11


**Titre** : "It's still rock and roll to me"  
**Auteur**: _Scholastik__  
_**Bêta** : lue, relue par mes soins, si vous trouvez des fautes, faites moi signe ..._  
_**Disclaimers** : House MD ne m'appartient pas, la chanson de Billy Joel que j'utilise ne m'appartient pas non plus, et c'est bien dommage.  
**Spoilers **: _Spoilers until 511 JTTW  
_**Genre** : Je serai bien en peine de donner un genre à ce petit truc, c'est assez inclassable, drôle tout en restant bittersweet. (enfin j'espère), House/Cuddy  
**Rating** : PG - 13  
**Avertissement **: _Je suis plutôt crue mais il n'y a aucune scène graphique, je pense que ça vaut un rating PG-13__  
_**Résumé** :_ House doit gérer un changement dans la vie de Cuddy._

**N/A** : Cette fic a initialement été écrite pour la communauté lj : hmd_frenc fics

_Je pense que c'est ma première fic en Français sur House ... Donc ne me lapidez pas si c'est pourri ... La chanson de Billy Joe peut s'écouter ici.  
J'ai choisi Clémentine parce que je suis irrémédiablement amoureuse de ce personnage dans Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind_

Tout avait commencé par un de ces froids matins de février. Bien sûr, c'était le New Jersey, pas l'Alaska, mais la température restait très désagréable pour quiconque s'aventurait dehors plus de trois minutes. House était arrivé en avance, ce qui était aussi rare que l'argent en trop dans les caisses de l'hôpital, aux dires de Cuddy ... Lui, les caisses de l'hôpital lui importaient peu. Tant qu'il avait assez d'argent pour faire tourner son département, il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Les années avaient bien passé depuis que Voegler avait menacé son petit royaume, pas que cela avait été de tout repos, bien au contraire. Mais mine de rien, il avait réussi à rester en place, conservé l'amitié de Wilson, malgré les crises, et ajouté quelques bénéfices à la relation très particulière qu'il partageait avec la doyenne de Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Quand elle n'était pas trop occupée avec les enfants dont elle avait la garde. Cela aussi ça avait beaucoup changé les choses. La première fois, il avait cru qu'elle abandonnerait dès que les services sociaux se présenteraient pour lui notifier que Clémentine allait être confiée à ses grands parents maternels. Mais, étrangement, elle avait recommencé, et recommencé à nouveau. Elle avait dit Adieu à ses rêves de maternité, elle était devenue la meilleure famille d'accueil de tout Princeton. Il avait d'aileurs remarqué qu'on lui confiait des enfants de plus en plus difficiles, et elle ne s'en plaignait jamais, même pas après le sexe, surtout pas après le sexe d'ailleurs ... Le sexe c'était leur petit îlot loin de l'agitation de l'hôpital, des cris, des caprices ... Sur l'oreiller tout semblait plutôt facile, c'était sans doute pour ça qu'ils avaient continué après la première fois ... Sans doute pour cela que ça faisait presque dix ans que cela durait ... Les choses avaient changé autour de lui, mais lui, restait, toujours le même.

Tout avait donc commencé un froid matin de février, lorsque House avait vu Cuddy pénétrer dans le hall, quelque chose l'avait troublé, sans qu'il puisse vraiment mettre un mot sur l'impression qu'il avait eu. Il avait bien cherché à comprendre ce qui passait, il avait été obsédé pendant une bonne semaine, à vrai dire à peu près le temps qu'il avait fallu pour que l'impression s'estompe. Une semaine passée à s'aventurer près du bureau de la doyenne dans l'espoir d'intercepter une conversation, un message, une lettre qui aurait pu lui indiquer quels étaient les motifs rationnels de son intuition. Une semaine durant laquelle il n'avait réussi à rien d'autre qu'à agacer Cuddy, le privant ainsi de toute possibilité d'évacuer ce stress supplémentaire par le moyen habituel. C'était tout sauf romantique de parler ainsi de leurs ébats, mais, même elle, ne semblait y voir aucun problème. Alors pourquoi aurait-il du prendre la peine de se montrer plus sentimental qu'elle ne l'était ? Au bout d'une semaine, on lui avait apporté un cas digne de son intérêt, qui avait détourné sa curiosité. Et puis, au bout d'une semaine, le sexe aussi, était revenu. Tout était à nouveau dans la normale. Rien ne changeait en somme.

Pourtant, un mois plus tard, début mars, il avait eu la même impression, en plein milieu d'une discussion plutôt mouvementée avec la directrice de l'hôpital. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse une biopsie du foie d'un patient supposément atteint d'un cancer hépatique. Il était persuadé qu'un problème supplémentaire empirait, si ce n'est, causait les symptômes. Il avait tout un argumentaire prévu dans sa manche. Mais, soudainement, ça n'avait plus servi à rien. L'impression qu'il avait eu le mois précédent, était revenu le hanter, et lui avait accessoirement fait perdre l'échange. Cette fois-ci Cuddy avait décidé de mettre un frein au sexe sans que celui-ci n'ait rien fait pour le provoquer. L'un des enfants dont elle avait la charge filait, selon elle, un mauvais coton, il était donc de son devoir de se concentrer sur cela plutôt que de perdre son temps à s'envoyer en l'air. C'était, mot pour mot, ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il la soupçonnait d'en rajouter quand ils en venaient à parler de leur "absence de relation", supprimer tout ce qui aurait pu paraître ne serait que le contour d'une pensée romantique. Par peur des déceptions sans doute ... Toujours est-il qu'il s'était retrouvé une fois de plus, en proie à l'incertitude et aux doutes. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il avait un avantage. C'était arrivé deux fois, il pouvait peut être faire un calendrier, comprendre ce nouveau schéma dans l'attitude de la seule femme qui partageait une grande part de sa vie.

La révélation l'avait frappé le soir même, alors qu'il avait sorti l'agenda que Wilson lui avait offert pour Noël pour marquer d'une croix les dates auxquelles apparaissaient ces impressions qui le frappait suivant un intervalle qu'il voulait déterminer. Il ouvrait les cadeaux de Wilson désormais, depuis l'histoire du manuel de médecine centenaire qu'il avait négligé, il préférait se prémunir. Les cadeaux continuaient à prendre la poussière cependant. C'est justement en époussetant la couverture du petit carnet. Début février, début mars ... Cela faisait deux mois que Cuddy lui épargnait son irritabilité menstruelle. Il tenta brièvement de lutter contre l'idée persistante qui commençait à faire son chemin dans sa tête. Peut être que finalement tout avait commencé mi-janvier ... Enfin non, ça n'était pas possible, si ça avait été le cas, Cuddy lui aurait dit quelque chose, ou il aurait remarqué le reste, la poitrine, les nausées. Non définitivement, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Il avait géré la crise de la seule façon qu'il connaisse, par une invasion de son intimité en bonne et dûe forme. Il avait attendu d'être sûr qu'elle serait retenue toute l'après-midi à l'école de l'insupportable gamin dont elle avait la charge. Il s'était avéré qu'il faisait réellement preuve de talent dans l'art de faire sortir ses professeurs de leurs gonds. House en avait alors profité pour s'introduire, en toute illégalité dans la salle de bain de sa patronne, se dirigeant directement vers la poubelle. S'il avait de la chance, tout ce qu'il cherchait s'y trouverait encore. Et il avait eu de la chance. Dans la corbeille, il avait trouvé trois tests, tous usagés, tous négatifs. Découverte le laissant perplexe. D'une certaine façon, il était rassuré, Cuddy ne lui avait pas fait un enfant dans le dos. Cependant, l'absence des visiteuses mensuelles restaient inexpliquée, et il n'avait jamais aimé les anomalies ... Pour son plus grand bonheur, si jamais une divinité quelconque régnait sur l'univers, elle était de son côté. Sur le rebord du lavabo il aperçu une petite boîte de comprimés ... Agreal, dont il connaissait trop bien l'utilité.

Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses qui s'étaient produites ces derniers temps. Des petits riens, qu'il n'avait pas relié entre eux, par paresse, ou parce qu'il s'était trop attaché à Cuddy pour relever ce qui aurait presque pu passer pour des défauts. Quand elle se relevait la nuit, pour baisser le thermostat du radiateur parce qu'elle avait beaucoup trop chaud ... Quand, en plein milieu d'un repas, elle décrétait qu'elle ne pouvait pas manger plus, alors qu'elle mourrait littéralement d'envie d'avaler son dessert ... Ses sautes d'humeurs inexpliquées aussi ... Et cela n'allait pas s'arranger. Il avait même le sentiment, que les choses allaient empirer s'il ne prenait pas une série de mesures. Une partie de lui, voulait juste s'enfuir en courant, pour ne rien avoir à affronter, ou tout du moins à côtoyer. Tandis que le reste de sa raison semblait lui indiquer que la fuite était une mauvaise idée, étant donné qu'il resterait toujours en contact avec elle. Suivant ce raisonnement, la meilleure façon d'agir, c'était la rassurer ... Ce n'était pas pour elle, bien entendu, c'était pour lui, pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Si pour atteindre sa tranquillité à lui, il devait passer par là, ça en valait sans doute la chandelle.

Quand Cuddy rentra chez elle ce soir là, elle se rendit toute suite compte que quelque chose n'était pas normal. La maison aurait dû être vide ... On lui avait retiré Quentin, elle n'avait pas échoué, selon eux, le juge pensait simplement qu'il serait mieux avec son père biologique, au vu du pedigree de ce dernier, néanmoins, cette décision avait le goût d'un échec aux yeux de Cuddy. Mais c'étaient les règles du jeu, et elle ne pouvait pas commencer à s'en plaindre.

La maison aurait dû être vide, les lumières éteintes, et la musique qu'elle entendait dans le salon n'aurait pas dû y retentir. En s'avançant prudemment dans l'entrée, portable à la main, 9 et 1 déjà numérotés, elle reconnut la voix du diagnosticien qui serait très probablement tôt ou tard responsable d'un arrêt cardiaque de sa part. Elle allait s'avancer lui demander ce qu'il faisait chez elle, même si elle savait qu'il était inutile de lui demander ... Il avait pris l'habitude de rentrer chez elle sans son autorisation, un sermon de plus ou de moins n'y changerait rien. En accrochant sa veste au porte-manteau, elle repéra cependant quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû s'y trouver ... Quelque chose qu'elle était sûre d'avoir jeté une bonne semaine auparavant, et puis, une petite boîte qu'elle gardait habituellement dans sa salle de bain.

Génial pensa-t-elle ... Il sait, elle n'osait imaginer le lot de plaisanteries qu'il allait inventer à ce sujet. Il dépasserait tous ses records se disait-elle. Peut être qu'elle devrait prendre l'occasion de lui hurler tant qu'elle se présentait, avant qu'il ne puisse la menacer avec cette histoire pour un oui ou pour un non. Mais, avant d'ouvrir la bouche, elle prêta attention aux paroles de la chanson qu'il fredonnait ...

_**What's the matter with the car I'm driving?**_

_**Can't you tell that it's out of style?**_

_**Should I get a set of white wall tires?**_

_**Are you gonna cruise the miracle mile?**_

_**Nowadays you can't be too sentimental**_

_**Your best bet's a true baby blue Continental.**_

_**Hot funk, cool punk, even if it's old junk**_

_**It's still rock and roll to me.**_

_**Oh, it doesn't matter what they say in the papers**_

_**'Cause it's always been the same old scene.**_

_**There's a new band in town**_

_**But you can't get the sound from a story in a magazine...**_

_**Aimed at your average teen**_

_**How about a pair of pink sidewinders**_

_**And a bright orange pair of pants?**_

_**You could really be a Beau Brummell baby**_

_**If you just give it half a chance.**_

_**Don't waste your money on a new set of speakers,**_

_**You get more mileage from a cheap pair of sneakers.**_

_**Next phase, new wave, dance craze, anyways**_

_**It's still rock and roll to me**_

Et tout à coup, le fait qu'il utilise un vieux hit de 1980 pour lui faire un passer un message, lui sembla complètement normal ... Tout comme le fait qu'il la compare à une paire de baskets bon marché, en espérant qu'elle comprendrait, que Ca n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Tout ça c'était tellement House. Le choix d'une chanson aussi éloignée de l'idée que les gens se faisaient du romantisme ... L'entrée par effraction pour accomplir ce qui aurait pu passer pour une action désintéressée ... Et puis ce sourire en demi teinte sur ses lèvres quand elle était entrée dans la pièce, un sourire qui semblait hésiter entre l'autosatisfaction et le doute quant à sa réaction.

Tout ça c'était House, et c'était beaucoup trop pour elle en cet instant précis. Beaucoup trop ou juste assez pour que de grosses larmes viennent s'écraser sur ses joues. Assez pour qu'il lâche sa guitare dans l'instant et tente maladroitement d'essuyer celles-ci avec la manche déjà très froissée de sa chemise.

"Ce n'est rien, rien du tout, parvint-elle à esquisser entre deux gros sanglots, c'est juste ..."

"La ménopause ... je sais" l'interrompit-il en souriant de plus belle.


End file.
